Quelques flocons d'hiver
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Poudlard est lentement recouvert par la neige. Dehors se tient une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, immobile dans le froid hiver.


_**Quelques flocons d'hiver**_

La jeune fille frissonna, sa peau se hérissant soudainement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés d'une neige épaisse mais légère, se déposant à peine sur les mèches. Ils coulaient jusque à sa taille, glissant sur sa robe et l'humidifiant.  
Elle baissa sa main tendue paume vers le ciel lentement, presque machinalement, un sourire fin et doux ornant son visage. Les flocons se déposèrent doucement, sans bruit, presque nonchalamment, sur ses joues.  
Le sol craquelait sous le pas des autres élèves qui marchaient à vive allure, les mains cachées au plus profond de la veste qui enveloppait leur robe et leur corps.  
Son regard restait figé, pointé vers l'infini du ciel nuageux où s'abattaient sans cesse des flocons de neige innombrables.

Un son grave et puissant se mit à s'élever lentement, vibrant dans l'air et la neige. C'était un beau son, cuivré et profond, qui résonnait au fond du cœur de la jeune fille qui ne semblait presque pas ressentir le froid, bien que ne portant aucun manteau, tout à l'inverse des autres élèves qui parcouraient la cour.  
La teinte laiteuse du ciel se brouilla lentement, le voile blanc formé par la neige qui chutait se faisant plus épais. Ses cheveux désormais blancs étaient parsemés de parcelles blondes. Sa robe noire et bleue était détrempé là où ses cheveux s'aplatissaient, se courbant et ployant sous le poids de la neige.  
La neige tombait de façon plus dense à chaque instant, enveloppant presque la jeune fille dans une couche de neige nacrée. Les bruits de pas se hâtèrent un instant, puis s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Un bruit sourd venait de résonner, un claquement sec.

L'écho de l'appel cuivré et puissant qui s'était élevé quelques instants auparavant vibra, résonnant à travers l'épais voile immaculé et percutant chaque flocon, s'y répercutant jusqu'à ce que le doux grondement cuivré se perde et s'enfonce dans la neige. Une couverture albâtre recouvrait désormais la jeune fille, la recouvrant complètement, ne laissant rien paraître de sa robe noire ni de ses cheveux platinés.  
Ses mains entrelacées étaient posées sur ses genoux, immobiles dans le froid. Son regard vagabondait d'un flocon à l'autre, tentant toujours de les écarter pour aller trouver ce qui se trouvait derrière la neige, derrière les nuages blancs.  
Son sourire s'allongea doucement dans le silence qui pétrifiait toute la cour.  
Un craquèlement se fit entendre, sourd et étouffé parmi la neige qui chutait continuellement.  
Elle n'y prêta pas attention, la tête penchée sur son épaule, les yeux à demi-clos.  
Le vent se glissa jusqu'à son oreille, la caressant et s'y engouffrant. Il soufflait doucement, faisant cependant voltiger les flocons de neige qui tombaient continuellement.  
Le petit sifflement du vent fut suivi par un bruit quasiment éteint. Derrière les flocons de neige virevoltant de partout, derrière ces nuages à la teinte lumineuse et laiteuse, derrière le regard perdu de la jeune fille, un petit coin azuré se tenait, faisant presque tâche dans la blancheur complète qui régnait.  
Le vent s'engouffra à nouveau dans son oreille. Plus clairement cette fois, passant d'abord sur sa joue glacée, caressant doucement sa peau froide et blanche.  
Un frisson la parcourut tandis que sa robe sombre était presque détrempée sous la fine couche de neige.

 _« Luna ? »_  
Luna Lovegood se retourna. Les paroles s'étaient liées au vent, caressant la peau de ses lèvres presque bleutées par le froid.  
L'élève qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avait mis la main sur son épaule et tenait une chaude veste. Lui-même était emmitouflé dans une veste identique, mais de laquelle Luna pouvait apercevoir dépasser une fine parcelle de sa robe noire, rayée par une bande rouge.  
 _« Merci Harry. Mais ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de cette veste. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça. »_  
Harry lui adressa un petit sourire désabusé et insista du regard.  
 _« Tu es recouverte de neige. Tu dois probablement être trempée. Et on est probablement sous les -10 degrés. Alors s'il-te-plaît, utilise cette veste. Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans le grand Hall comme ça non ? »_  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Luna. Ils exprimaient une surprise sincère.  
 _« Oh. Il neige vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Tout comme je n'avais pas entendu sonner la cloche. »  
_  
Elle dit cela d'un ton absolument calme et naturel, comme si rien d'important ne s'était déroulé. Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire.  
Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête, envoyant dans les airs un mélange d'eau et de neige. Elle se releva et essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever la neige qui recouvrait sa robe de sorcière.  
Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à le faire, Harry épousseta son dos et lui mit la veste sur les épaules. La robe de Luna était détrempée et elle agrippa inconsciemment le bras d'Harry.  
Ce dernier couvrit ses mains avec les siennes. La chaleur des mains entrelacées surprit Luna, qui jeta un regard étonné à Harry.  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte, glissant presque dans la neige et la lumière déclinante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Harry lâcha les mains de Luna et lui jeta un rapide regard discret avant d'entrebâiller la porte juste suffisamment pour que Luna et lui se faufilent dans le Hall.

 _« Ça va ? »_  
Sa voix était emplie d'un réel questionnement. Ce n'était pas juste une question de convenance comme Luna en entendait si souvent. Elle lâcha le bras d'Harry et lui sourit.  
 _« Oui, merci beaucoup Harry. »_  
Il sourit, gêné.  
 _« Oh… ce n'est rien… »_  
Ses deux boucles d'oreilles tintèrent alors qu'elle se levait sur la pointe de pieds pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle déposa un baiser discret, aérien et discret sur sa joue, puis se précipita vers les escaliers.


End file.
